ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Excerlics/Retusaden Episodes Pages
Sorry spelling , it's "RETSUDEN" not "Retusaden". Hi everyone, as we all know that Ultraman Retsuden and Shin Ultraman Retsuden Episodes are just episodes with the main navigator talking about&referencing back to battles of past series with nothing much new. Even if there's something new or notable in a particular episode, they are just a few minutes or so, and we add it to an Other Media section of Characters (Ultras&Kaiju&Human Characters), and that will already be good. And for photos that concerns them, either on the gallery section or the gallery page, add it to the Miscelleanous section. We don't even need a page for the particular episodes as most of them are just flashbacks. In summary, we do not have a point in making those pages and there's a hefty amount of work to do if we were to add pages for each episodes, and it's not worth it for the little content to be written in those pages. I have came about the Ultraman Retsuden page and clicked on the links of some of the episodes, they are created by some anon or random users, but the pages ends up being very poorly written or having little content, eg: having one sentence or an incomplete infobox, some with only just the Deletion template inserted on it. And on the episode list of the said page, there are many red links to the episodes which I feel that it is unnecessary and no, we don't need a page for them at all. *Major Note: Direct Tribute = Re-broadcast/Re-run of an existing episodes of any Ultra Series. Series part of Ultraman Retsuden *Ultraman Ginga (series) *Ultraman Ginga S *Ultraman X (character) Why we need for pages for them? Although they are part of Ultraman Retsuden, they ARE A SERIES of its own, having an actual plot instead of just the main navigator talking about&referencing back about past battles. They are just normal series episodes like The Symbol of Geed or The Wandering Sun. No question asked, the episodes of those said series must have their own pages. Pages that Concerns This Thanks for the deletion. Polls Ultraman Retsuden/Shin Ultraman Retsuden Episodes Needed? Yes, create all the individual episodes pages if necessary No, we don't need pages for the individual episodes and delete the pages listed above Regarding the Red Links Removing all the red links Add all the red links (If you agree to make the page on the poll above) Removing the red links of episodes that are not directly tribute to any existing episodes and/or part of a particular movie. Poll ends in a week. Please comment Voted to avoid sockpuppet votes. I won't be voting for myself to ensure fairness. If you had any question, the comment section is there for you to voice it out. Thank you for the votes and opinions. Things To Be Done It's been a week and based on the poll results, the following needs to be done: *From the first poll, delete all the pages that is listed on this blog, the Ultraman Retsuden episodes. *Removing the red links of episodes that are not directly tribute to any existing episodes and/or part of a particular movie. Category:Blog posts